kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mastermind (Yuri)
The Mastermind is an experimental tank fielded by Yuri’s army during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Its giant psychic brain was able to take over the minds of 3 units safely and was around as tough and fast as a Rhino Tank. Background Yuri’s specialists wanted to create a powerful tank-like weapon system to achieve some sort of parity with Allied Prism tanks and Soviet Apocalypse tanks. Since Yuri's speciality was mind control, the result was a massive bio-engineered brain mounted on an armoured tank-like chassis able to rapidly mind-control all enemy units near it. The brain was designed to continuously mind control all enemy units within range so as to cause mayhem in large enemy formations before or during an attack. One fatal flaw in the design however, due to the contingency of war, new more powerful cyborg-electronic circuit systems are not ready in time for the Dominator Disaster War, forcing Yuri's engineers to make do with an adaptation of the design used on Psychic Towers which are too weak to fully realize the potential of a brain this powerful. As a result, whilst the Mastermind is theoretically able to control more units than the psychic towers, it cannot do so without sending its electronics into overdrive, leading them to overheat and eventually burn out, frying the brain and destroying the vehicle. As with Yuri’s other units, they were erased when the Soviets messed with the space-time continuum. In Game The Mastermind is particularly deadly when deployed in the middle of enemy forces where they can cause mayhem in the enemy ranks. This ability makes it potentially devastating to an otherwise unstoppable armoured column before they make their mark on the battlefield. One major weakness with this weapon system, however, is its lack of self-defensive armament. This makes it completely helpless against units immune to psychic control such as Terror drones, Robot tanks and air units when airborne. As mentioned above however, its greatest weakness is that it is prone to burning out when it has too many units under its control, which is classified as Brainwave Overload. This led to the tactic of rushing the Mastermind with many cheap and fast units such as conscripts, Flak Tracks or IFVs. Paratrooper conscripts are ideal for this task as they are both free and plentiful. Yuri's Masterminds can control up to 3 units each without going into Brainwave Overload. Quotes Selected * I am the mastermind. * Alpha waves ready. * Collective thinking. * Enter the think tank. * A mind is a terrible thing to waste. * Let’s have a meeting of the minds. Ordered to move * Always looking for new ideas... * Mastermind on the move! * Where are the simpletons? * Let’s make some friends. * We’re on a diplomatic mission! Ordered to attack * Let’s collect our thoughts. * They will understand. * This will be painless. * Time for a brainstorm! * Their mind will be addressed. Controlling too many units * Brainwave OVERLOAD!